swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Celegian
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Celegians are an ancient Species known for their great intellect and wisdom. Evolved from ocean-dwelling invertebrates, the Celegians' ancestors eventually adapted to living on land. The atmosphere of their homeworld is rich in cyanogen gas, which is poisonous to most sentient beings. Conversely, oxygen is lethal to Celegians. To move their massive jellyfishlike bodies, Celegians evolved a natural form of locomotion similar to a repulsorlift generator. Their soft fleshy bodies, writhing masses of tentacles, and and dependence on life-support chambers result in Celegians looking as if they constantly float in water. Celegian Characteristics Personality: Celegians are wise, thoughtful beings who search for logical solutions to problems. They enjoy contemplating riddles, puzzles, and paradoxes. Celegians rarely put themselves in harm's way and avoid conflict whenever possible. Physical Description: A Celegian's body resembles a brainlike organism with a mass of tentacles floating beneath it. The brain averages 1.2 meters in diameter, and the tentacles vary in length from 1.8 to 2.2 meters. Away from their homeworld, Celegians are always encountered within some sort of mobile life-support chamber, usually made of transparisteel. Average Height/Weight: A typical Celegian stands at 1.95 meters tall and weighs 90 kilograms. Age Groups: Celegians age at the following stages: Homeworld: Celegia, an ancient world of raging seas located in The Expansion Region. Languages: Celegians communicate using a sophisticated form of telepathy. They possess no spoken or written language. Example Names: Ealu, Jolorr, Ooroo, Ruwaa. Adventurers: Celegians are natural explorers and are occasionally found in the company of other Species with similar interests. Celegians encountered far from their homeworld are usually Nobles or Scouts. Celegian Force Prodigies and Jedi are extremely rare. Celegian Species Traits Celegians share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Celegians receive a +2 bonus to their Intelligence, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Celegians are a thoughtful Species, but their unique physiology makes them less agile than others. * '''Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Celegians have no special modifiers due to their size. * Speed: Celegians have a base Fly Speed of 6 squares, Celegians can hover in place, flying without needing to move. They also have a Swim Speed of 10 squares. * Cyanogen Breather: Unless encased in a Celegian Life-Support Chamber, Celegians Suffocate. * Expert Swimmer: '''A Celegian may choose to reroll any Swim check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. In addition, a Celegian may choose to Take 10 on Swim checks, even when distracted or threatened. * '''Broadcast Telepath: Celegians can use the Telepathy application of the Use the Force Skill Untrained, even if they do not possess the Force Sensitivity Feat. A Celegian automatically succeeds on this check to communicate with willing targets within 60 squares of it and in it's line of sight. * Natural Weapon: '''A Celegian has a Natural Weapon, in the form of a powerful Slam attack. When a Celegian makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapon, dealing 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. Celegians are always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Automatic Languages: All Celegians can understand Basic. Category:Species Category:Celegians